Bloody Hell
by TheQueenofAmsterdam
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are sitting in Charms class, and neither can keep their minds off the other.
1. Lily Evans

Bloody Hell

**A/N: Alrighty, another fanfic! This one is sort of a different style than I usually write so bear with my experimentation. Of course, all credit for the fabulous characters and setting goes out to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy! Even if you don't a review would be great. Help me refine my craft! :D **

_ Lily Evans_

For James Potter, it's all about the chase. I can see it in his eyes, when he looks at me. I can see the desire to conquer me, the lust for dominance. It's absolutely sickening. People are always asking me why I don't spring for him, because he's _James Potter_ and he wants _me_. I'll tell you why I don't "spring for him." James Potter is an arrogant little bitch who can shove his precious broomstick up his arse. _That's_ why.

Sure, I can admit he's… rather attractive. His messy dark hair, hazel eyes hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses, and his inherent self-importance all help to create a sort of rakish, dangerous image. His Quidditch-toned body doesn't hurt either. The trouble with James Potter isn't with his looks. It's with his mind. You see, James Potter is clearly a psychopath. He exhibits all the classic signs. The sense of superiority, the superficial charm, the pathological lying, the impulsivity and irresponsibility, the need for stimulation, the lack of any sort of remorse. Fuck, he even has a certain affinity for setting things on fire. The conclusion is unavoidable. James Potter is a fucking psychopath.

So that's fantastic. The only boy who is even vaguely interested in me lacks even a shred of humanity. Of course. And doesn't even like me for my personality, my intelligence, or even my good looks! He only wants me because I don't want him. That's how twisted James Potter is. Not even talking about his bizarre attempts to get my attention. His idea of romantic? Stealing my underpants and charming them to float in the Great Hall along with the candles. Setting my Transfiguration essay _on fire_. Ruining my friendship with Sev. What a charmer.

Look, I am absolutely positive I despise James Potter. I can barely even put into words how much he bothers me. I know he only wants me because I'm the only girl at Hogwarts who has even tried to resist his… charms. But why am I writing this like I am trying to convince myself how much I hate him? Really, he can't be _all_ bad… He's really funny, and he's very smart. He always has something to say, too. He is certainly not lacking in personality. And his looks… Merlin, he's attractive. When we make eye contact, I get this odd flippy feeling somewhere in my gut and it isn't altogether unpleasant…

Fuck, Lily, snap out of it! No! There will be no more thoughts about James Potter! Oh god, why is he staring at me like that? Quick, look away, look away! Merlin. James fucking Potter is getting to me. Lily, you have to remember the panty incident of fourth year! What is wrong with you, pull yourself together! Take a few deep breaths… There. Calm. No more James Potter to think about. Wait, he's staring again! Hell, why is that flippy feeling back? What is this? Bloody hell…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I think I like where this is headed. I had something different in mind when I stared, but this is okay. James's thoughts are in the next chapter! Reviews would be great! :D**


	2. James Potter

_James_ _Potter_

Merlin, she's looking at me! Lily Evans is looking at me! Calm yourself, Prongs; Keep it together! But oh Merlin, her eyes are beautiful. Those long, dense eyelashes framing her bright green eyes, so thoughtful and intelligent. Oh, pull it together! I sound like a girl. Rhapsodizing about her eyes, it's pathetic. _I'm_ pathetic. How on earth could this happen to _me_, of all people? I am James Potter, Quidditch Captain, leader of the Marauders, and certified BAMF. I don't wax poetic about a bird's _eyes_. Her tits, maybe. But her eyes? I've officially gone off my rocker.

Fuck. I mean, I've always liked Lily Evans. Everyone knows I like Lily Evans. I've liked her since I spoke to her on the train in fist year. She was the first girl to resist my interest. Since then, everything I've done has been all for her, to catch her attention. First, it was the pranks. It started off tame, with the hair pulling and the name calling. I slowly escalated to full-on stunts, pulling out everything I had to make her look at me. Like that one time in fourth year I stole all her panties and charmed them to hang above everybody's heads at dinner. Or in third year, when I set her Transfiguration essay on fire. That was classic.

But all of my pranks were light-hearted. I never hurt anybody (at least not intentionally). That is, of course until things got bad. Last year, when I hung Snivellus up with his own spell and he called Lily a… Anyway. She was mad. Fuck, she still is mad. But at least they stopped hanging out all the time. That was an ill-advised friendship in the first place. I did her a favor. I just wanted her to look at me… like she's doing right now. Still.

Why is she staring at me like that? Do I have something funny on my face? Better check. Nope, nothing on my face. But why is she still looking at me? Lily Evans never looks at me that way. Like… like she doesn't hate me. But that's not possible. Just like everyone knows I like Lily, everyone knows she despises me. You know, I think she's just afraid that I only like her because she doesn't like me. Which is ridiculous. I will never stop lov... liking Lily Evans. Why would I?

Lily Evans is perfect. She's smart (probably the smartest witch I know), she's funny, she always has something to say, she has her own ideas and opinions, she's not afraid to stand up to me. And that's not even mentioning how bloody gorgeous she is. Her hair, all curly and wild and just so_ red_, and her eyes, the green providing the perfect contrast. Her skin is white and spotless, but when she blushes, her entire face turns the color of her hair. It's adorable. And her body… Merlin, her body…

Oookay, best not think about Lily Evans's body in the middle of Charms Class. Bad plan. But anyway, she's perfect. I don't even just want her so I can shag her! Well, it's certainly part of it, but I actually like her _personality_… And James Potter does not like girls for their personalities. I just want… Merlin, I don't even know. I mean, we're sixteen bloody years old. Sixteen is not bloody old enough to think about… to think about… whatever I'm thinking about. Bloody hell.


End file.
